The GibbsDiNozzo Companion Guide to 1x02
by PopePrincess
Summary: Slash. Wherein the author adds thoughts and actions or gives extra meaning to events depicted in the actual show. These extras tell the story of Gibbs and DiNozzo's romantic BDSM-themed relationship. Come have a look.


Gibbs/DiNozzo Companion Guide to Hung Out To Dry

A different format to the previous Guide, because it was clunky and didn't work smoothly enough for me, and I didn't feel it was expressing what I wanted it to. So far, I'm liking this format a whole lot more.

Reviews = 3

1:27- Tony: "Don't you ever lock the door?"

Gibbs: "Nope."

Translation: Tony is used to Gibbs' door being open when he comes over, but he's always assumed Gibbs has purposefully left it unlocked for him.

Now, with Gibbs unreachable by phone, Tony is realising that Gibbs always has his front door open. He feels slightly less special, but knows now he can come over any time day or night, as long as his boss is in. It's reassuring, sort of like having a second home base.

Note: Gibbs is used to having Tony over, so Tony easily find Gibbs in the basement. However, Tony has never been down there before because when he's with Gibbs they're usually occupied in the upstairs bedroom or eating what counts for food in the kitchen or making out on the couch with Harrison Ford in the background. Sometimes they end up on the floor. Anyway, that's why Tony has never seen the boat before (1:40).

1:56- Gibbs: "Don't ask."

So Tony doesn't. Instead he offers Gibbs his power sander for keeps. It's the closest thing Gibbs would ever let Tony giving him to a gift, and he'd approve of the practicality of the offer. But of course Gibbs the technophobe doesn't have more than one power point, hooked up to the "idiot box".

2:10- Tony: "You use hand tools, huh?" he asks as he smoothes a hand down the wood still warm from the friction Gibbs had been applying.

Gibbs: "I use my hands." Tony shivers at the thought of Gibbs' hands and all the things they're capable of. Damn Gibbs knows exactly what he's made Tony think of. Tony's favourite memory featuring Gibb's hands is of them sitting on Gibbs' couch. The TV's muted so the only sounds to be heard are their own gasps and moans as the light from the television flickers over them. Gibbs is fully dressed, while Tony's pants are on the floor, his shirt open. He kicked his shoes off when the movie started but he's still wearing his socks. And as if DiNozzo even owns a pair of underwear.

They're sitting wedged against the corner of the couch; Tony is sitting between Gibb's legs, his own legs spread so wide he can feel the tug in his thigh muscles. One leg is up, calf up against the back of the couch while the other has fallen so his foot is on the carpet. Gibbs had ordered him to put his hands behind Gibbs' back, and Tony did so immediately. They're still there, clasped together at the small of Gibbs' back, and they'll stay there until Gibbs tells him to move them.

Gibbs has popped open the tube of lube he keeps under the couch cushion, and is slicking up his hands before running them excruciatingly gently over every vein, bump and ridge of Tony's cock. Tony remembers the feel of Gibb's shoulder acting as his neck rest as he threw his head back, spine arching, as Gibbs tortured him for what felt like hours, slowly picking up speed and tightening his hold on Tony's engorged flesh.

Tony doesn't remember the actual orgasm, only waking up when Gibbs returned from the kitchen with a glass of water for him.

"That good, eh?" Gibbs asked, giving him one of his amused half-smiles. He'd passed the water to Tony and ran a hand down Tony's face, leaving a trail of tingling sparking sensation behind. "So sensitive," Gibbs had murmured when Tony had shuddered in arousal, nipples tightening from just the caress.

*Mmm*, Tony thought, as he ran his hand up and down the smooth curved wood of the boat. *Gibbs' hands.* (2:15)

2:18- Gibbs asks for his cell and despite the abuse Gibbs' phone has clearly gone through, sitting right in front of him in what looks like paint thinner, Tony tosses it to him. Because what Gibbs asks him for, Tony will do everything in his power to give to him. Even if he ends up having to buy a new phone.

3:33- Tony is genuinely concerned for the young girl. The fact that Gibbs ripped the boyfriends' jacket off of him instead of offering his own has nothing to do with it. If Gibbs *had* offered his own jacket, Tony may have had to launch himself at her. Just saying.

Sigh. Maybe Gibbs was a little bit right about Tony having self esteem issues.

5:50- Gibbs: Welcome to NCIS

Tony watches in the background (5:52). He can't see Gibbs' face otherwise he would have seen the annoyed tightening of his eyes. Because honestly, who shows up at a crime scene in heels? Maybe it'd be okay if they were in the city, but they're in the middle of a field, something Todd should have been able to figure out when Tony had phoned her with the address and directions.

What Tony does see is Kate's smile as she takes the offered shoes, and the way she licks her lips as she gazes at Gibbs (5:55).

Kate: "How'd you know my size?" she asks playfully.

Tony grits his teeth, trying to force his attention back onto the dead body. He fails, his gaze inevitably wandering back to Gibb's broad back (6:03). And where the heel did all the animosity between them go from last time anyway, he thinks, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

He can't help the jab: "Depends on the type of work you're doing."

Kate retorts, "Your mind, DiNozzo, runs the gamut from X to XXX." She can't keep the smile from her voice, hoping he'll turn his dirty thoughts toward her.

"Yeah?" Tony asks, trying not to think of how he hadn't had sex in a field since he was 17, and he's eager to do it again. Because this time he'd be on the ground, and he thinks it'd be interesting to watch the stars as Gibbs thrusts into him.

Gibbs crushes those fantasies before they begin. "Photos, Tony!" he orders.

6:45- Tony crawls into the backseat with Ducky and lowers his voice. Ducky is his source of information for Gibbs' mood swings and eccentrics. "Ducky... I'm not following."

And he wants to follow. He knows if he and Gibbs aren't going to crash and burn within the first three months, completely effing up his career, and oh, now he sees why it might be a bad idea to get involved with your boss... but if this thing between him and Gibbs is going to work longer than short short term, he needs to know what's going on with Gibbs so he can adapt. So he can carry their fragile new relationship past the first few tumultuous hurdles and relax on the other side, when he and Gibbs are comfortable and secure enough with each other to overcome any obstacles without the threat of it ruining them.

7:02- Ducky snorts. "In case you haven't noticed, Gibbs is a man of more questions than answers."

Tony smiles and huffs out a laugh, because yeah, he's noticed. Gibbs... not the easiest person to fall- to, to... to be intimate with. Yeah.

8:54- Tony: "Yeah... I have so many weekends free," he calls at Gibbs' back. It's not that he minds Gibbs monopolizing his time. Last weekend when he'd spent the whole weekend naked except for his collar, only allowed to speak when given permission, it had been better than any of his fantasies.

They'd started out slow. Gibbs had promised that eventually when they played this specific game, Tony would only be allowed to communicate by yips and barks. Any speaking would be resulted in being gagged. And Gibbs was already imagining Tony in ears and an insertable tail. He'd force Tony to crawl everywhere, and maybe get him to sleep at the end of the bed. Oh, yeah.

Tony'd look so fuckable with those ridiculously plush lips wrapped around a ball gag and doggy ears on his head. His naturally puppy dog eyes opened wide with eagerness and attentiveness, and soft brown hair deliberately dishevelled. Gibbs bit back on a groan and strode away from his personal temptation to go interview some marines.

14:37- Gibbs smacks Tony's ass as they walk out of Abby's lab. Tony gives a little start, his eyes widening. It's a pity Gibbs is so stern about the no-sex-at-work rule.

23:30- Tony's heard the 'I come from a long line of horse breeders' story a few times now. Once when they were in bed and Gibbs had tied him knees to elbows, face down, and he'd told Tony that his heritage meant he could properly distinguish a stallion from a breeding mare. And then Gibbs had proceeded to try to figure out which Tony was.

Oh, that had been fun. Tony was glad he was sitting behind his desk as his body reacted to the memory. Gibbs never had told him which he was.

24:26- Gibbs doesn't like anyone talking about his numerous failed marriages. He really doesn't like Tony knowing about it, let alone speaking of it in public. He doesn't like Tony knowing about his history of failed relationships, because simply put, he doesn't want Tony to be another angry, neglected ex-spouse. Gibbs isn't fooling himself into imagining a small house with a white picket fence and 2.3 adopted children, and then Tony and himself living together in an old folks' home. Tony's probably going to realise he wants a wife and kids and the whole American dream shebang in a few years time. And Gibbs hopes that by then he hasn't grown so attached as to become the crazy, stalkerish ex. But he's already attached so he doesn't want Tony going anywhere anytime soon, and he doesn't want those redhead harpies giving his boy any ideas.

28:40- Gibbs' unofficial rule 16: When overcome with a desire to hump your second in command into the convenient dirt patch because he looks so freaking good in army fatigues, attempt to cover it with a show of impatience. It was the first time Kate heard Gibbs refer to Tony as "DiNozzo."

It might be true Gibbs had admitted to Tony that he wouldn't mind seeing him in the outfit. Although in Gibbs mind the fatigues were usually *much* tighter but the roomy fit to them made DiNozzo look an adorable sort of attractive. It made him look younger, helped along by his exuberant smile.

28:48- Gibbs: "For Abby?" The smirk he couldn't quite contain let DiNozzo know Gibbs was fully aware Tony was taunting him.

"Well... maybe I'm serving two masters." Tony's eyes shone with mischief as he said it.

Gibbs felt a wave of heat envelope his stomach and lower. To Kate, well Kate probably wouldn't be fooled; she was much too aware of Tony and Gibb's relationship- but to the bystanders it would make it sound ambiguous enough for it to be taken as Tony referring to himself as his second master.

Gibbs knew the truth and Tony calling him as good as 'Master' in public made his hands twitch with the urge to reach out and grab him. Force him up against something or bend him over and fuck him until he couldn't walk.

"You're serving one now," Gibbs says as he crooks a finger. Because Tony belongs to *him*. And he'll be sure to remind Tony of that fact when they get to the nearest empty, lockable room.

28:56- Kate: How did you get into NCIS?"

"I smiled," smiles Tony. And that's possibly the closest version to the truth that is G rated. The chemistry that had existed between him and Gibbs since they first met on a joint task force between Baltimore P.D. and NCIS possibly swayed Gibb's hand re the being offered a job thing. Maybe just a little.

Kate shakes her head. Figures. Of course Tony got into NCIS by his looks. Maybe the only reason Gibbs had hired Tony was to sleep with him. Which is why Kate thought Tony would be much better off with her, although she wasn't going to say or do anything about it. She didn't have a death wish.

30:06- Gibbs hated signs of weakness, and unfortunately aging had brought on quite a few. He grimaced and handed the bottle of brass stripper Kate had found to Tony to read. At least he knew Tony wouldn't say anything if he didn't want to be sleeping alone and Kate was still too intimidated by her new boss to make a comment.

32:29- Gibbs and Tony had had a fight. Kate didn't know over what. She suspected it had something to do with the ex-wife that wouldn't stop calling. Regardless, Gibbs was calling Tony "DiNozzo", and insulting his writing. Tony, the teacher's pet who could do no wrong. Gibbs chucked the report at Tony, which Kate saw him catch easily although he looked surprised so clearly it didn't happen often.

Kate took the chance to lean in close over Tony's shoulder and tease him (32:40).

33:11- Gibbs: "Kate has a point." Kate's eyebrows rose before she could stop them. On Air Force One it was all, "Tony has a point. Tony's right. Maybe Tony's onto something."

33:22- Gibbs was in a really grouchy mood. He was snappish at Tony, obviously reacting to Tony's dismissal of his theory. But it was more than that, because Gibbs didn't seem the type to over react. Gibbs stood and shrugged into his jacket. Kate was jumping for joy inside her head. Those two had clearly had a fight. A big one. Kate wished she could figure out what it had been about and drive the wedge between them wider. But for now she settled for agreeing with everything Gibbs said, hoping that by adding her support to Gibb's side the older man would appear more antagonistic.

33:35- Gibbs: "Where do you think *you're* going, bubba?" He barely spares Tony a glance. "You've got a report to finish." Kate smiles sympathetically at Tony as she passes his desk, letting him know she's there for him.

Tony's mouth tightens as he watches Gibbs leave. It feels like someone removed his internal organs and now he feels painfully empty. He sits back down and tells himself to get a hold of his emotions. He's freaking PMSing because his boss told him 'no'. Granted, it was maybe the first time Gibbs ever said that to him apart from in the beginning when he'd been learning boundaries. But still. Most bosses told their employees 'no' all the time, and the employees didn't sit there glumly like a stood up girlfriend. He clears his throat and starts typing up his report.

33:46- Gibbs looks across to the other chair where Kate is seeing lady-like. It almost physically hurts to have his expectation of looking up to see Tony crushed by shoulder-length hair and a skirt. Gibbs breathes in deep and hurriedly goes back to his notepad. Kate should be out in the field, learning. But he feels like an ogre for denying Tony the opportunity to come with them.

He writes something on his pad. A squiggle, just to make it look like he's paying attention to whatever the Captain is saying. When all he's thinking about is how lost and up-set DiNozzo looked when he sat back down at his desk as Kate and he entered the elevators. Angry at himself for being distracted from his job by a domestic squabble, he pushes all of his feelings and thoughts about DiNozzo to a corner of his mind. Tony isn't there, so there's no point spending all his time thinking about him.

37:58- Gibbs: "I don't want DNA evidence. I want this bastard to confess," he growls.

Tony smiles. He loves an angry, righteous Gibbs. Enough to make him forget the fact he's mad at him for being a dick earlier. It makes him want to throw himself in front of his powerful leader and offer himself up for anything Gibbs wants. His eyes rove over Gibbs longingly (38:04).

38:20- Gibbs ignores the comment about his age, something he'd usually find irrationally frustrating when said in front of Tony. But it's hard to be in a bad mood when you're subordinate has just spent the car ride over giving you head as you drive in a gesture of forgiveness or apology. Gibbs can't even remember what they were fighting about now.

He lets the Captain give him a hand on board, but casually moves to block him off when the Captain extends a hand to Tony. Gibbs clasps Tony's hand in his and pulls him up, letting the force of his pull bring Tony to a stop only a few inches away.

"Be careful, Tony," Gibbs says before he releases the brunette's hand and goes to find his seat. Tony sways slightly, the smell of Gibbs and sex in his nostrils, and clumsily follows his boss.

42:10- Gibbs: "Could have happened tonight, if you'd broke your neck." Which is Gibbs' way of saying he's glad Tony is okay.

42:17- Tony: "You leaving soon?" Tony wants to know when Gibbs is planning on getting home and whether or not Tony should make the trip over.

"Mhm."

Tony sighs. "Alright." He can take a hint. No sex for him tonight. "Good night."

Gibbs waits until Tony has moved out from his desk to look DiNozzo over. He's limping, looks like he's injured his ankle. Gibbs smiles. He'll wait half an hour to let Tony think he's not coming over, then show up with some Thai food and beer.

When his ex-wife calls, his determination wavers. Feeling of dejection and unworthiness sweep over him from just the stupid message, "Caller ID Withheld". But even though, maybe even because this is one of his dreaded anniversaries, he's going to go over to DiNozzo's. He's going to bring him dinner and massage him, starting with the injured ankle but then letting his hands wander everywhere. And he's going to get lost in the other man's body, where the outside world doesn't exist, and in the private world between just the two of them he is in complete control.

42:55- Tony is everything Gibbs wants, and gives him everything Gibbs needs even though Tony isn't aware of how necessary he is becoming to the older man. It's because of Tony that Gibbs feels fit and happy enough to get up at the crack of dawn the next morning and go over to finish up the tree house.

And standing with the young boy, helping him finish the tree house his father had started, Gibbs isn't overcome with sadness, with agonized memories of his daughter. He feels small sparks of hope he won't let himself acknowledge directly, that maybe he could have this again someday. Maybe even with Tony. Someday.

Let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy. They're like electronic hugs.


End file.
